


Better Than a Dream

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude looked at the blonde. He so badly wanted to kiss him and decided it was now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's me! Back with another in the Jonnor smut series.

Having been best friends since seventh grade, a Jude and Connor sleepover had become a regular thing at the Adams Foster house on a weekend and Jude's moms were more than comfortable with letting them share a bed, as long as the door remained open, whereas Connor's dad was a little less willing to let Jude stay over without him sleeping on the floor.

"No funny business!" Stef reminded her son, shouting after them up the stairs.

"Mom!" Jude whined in response.

The boys, both now 17 and in their junior year at Anchor Beach, had been up late playing the new  _Star Wars_ game on Jude's tablet, taking turns on each level. Jude was wearing a striped t-shirt and pyjama bottoms for bed, while Connor had emerged from the bathroom sporting a pair of shorts, a tank top and a snapback. Jude had rolled his eyes, but his dick still twitched at the sight of his well-defined best friend, whom he found to be very attractive.

Anyway, they stayed up playing the game, which they had already become addicted to, until Jesus, who was home from college on a surprise visit, came to bed and complained of the noise they were making. Jude flipped him off under the covers, before Connor and he decided to call it a night.

"Spoilsport." Jude whispered to Connor, who playfully ruffled the younger boy's hair and Jude glared at him in the darkness of the room.

Jude awoke in the middle of the night to find Connor spooning him; arm around his waist and felt Connor's nose pressing against the back of his neck, while his breath hit the same spot and tickled Jude's hair. Jude giggled momentarily, before settling down again, Then, Connor put a leg over him and started slowly grinding against Jude, who felt his best friend's erection.

"Uh, Con? What're you doing?" Jude asked but got no reply.

Connor was grinding harder against jude and his actions soon increased. Jude was getting stiff and let out a surprised, yet pleasant gasp when the tip of Connor's dick pushed its way between his ass cheeks through the thin material of his pants. Jude swallowed, almost daring himself to reach down to grip his own length. But before he could, he felt something wet on his ass and this startled him.

Jude sat bolt upright and grabbed his phone off the side. Connor groaned in his sleep at the loss of contact, but soon awoke and noticed Jude tapping on the device.

"Hey." Connor broke the silence that filled the room, barring Jesus' constant snoring. "Can't sleep?"

Jude nodded without disrupting his attention from his phone, but Connor didn't seem to be buying Jude's answer.

"You sure?" He asked and Jude looked at him briefly. "Just you seem a little distracted."

"I'm not surprised." Jude muttered.

"Huh?" Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

Jude sighed. The game was up.

"When you were sleeping you now, you um... Y-you were h-humping me. Like...r-really hard...until you...c-came on me."

Connor looked horrified.

"Oh, my God!" Connor said, putting his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Jude! I do that a lot. But usually with a pillow if I'm ever feeling lazy, instead of just using my hand."

"Stop!" Jude pleaded, his cheeks already pink. "Look, don't worry about it. This happens to me, like...never." He added, putting down his phone and got settled again.

Connor chuckled.

"I'm starting to think you liked it more than you're letting on."

Jude rolled his eyes.

"You wish, Stevens!" He said, burying his head in his pillow, attempted to hide the blush that Connor had caused.

"Damn, Jude. Why must you be so freakin' cute?"

Jude looked at the blonde. He so badly wanted to kiss him and decided it was now or never. He didn't hesitate a moment longer and crashed their lips together.

Jude was starting to regret the move when Connor remained rigid, only for the older boy to finally kissed him back. Jude was relieved and relaxed when he felt Connor cup his cheek. He took control of the situation by pinning Connor down on his back and straddled him. Connor held Jude by the hips, before the latter was coming at his mouth again. Jude's tongue licked at Connor's lips and was instantly granted access by the restrained boy underneath him, who moaned at the contact.

Jude explored Connor's mouth while grinding against his semi-hard dick, which was fully erect again in no time. Jude reached down to retrieve the Padres snapback Connor had dispatched of before.

"Put this on." Jude requested, handing the headwear item to him.

Connor gave Jude a confused look. He had no idea why Jude wanted him to, but he wasn't in a position to argue and did as told; putting the hat on back to front, which had quickly become his trademark look.

"Perfect." Jude whispered with a malicious grin and captured Connor's lips.

This was definitely one of Jude's weirdest fetishes, including his strange fascination with having ketchup on tacos, which had not only grossed out his family, but his best friend too.

Jude kissed the side of Connor's mouth and down to his neck, licking and sucking the skin. He slid a hand under Connor's tank top and caressed his rock hard abs. He had seen Connor work out many times and got a boner from the view. Now he was finally touching his best friend's ripped body and couldn't get enough as he reached up to tweak one of his nipples, drawing out a soft moan from Connor. Jude lifted the material covering Connor's toned stomach and planted gentle kisses against the skin, before reaching for the waistband on Connor's short, which had been left sticky from his earlier "incident" and Jude proceeded to pull them down and tossed them on the floor, causing Connor's cock to spring to life.

 _Damn!_ Jude smirked. He had seen Connor's dick before, but not this close up. There was no point denying it - Connor was  _huge._ Like really big. His balls hung low too and all Jude wanted was to get his lips around the shaft.

Connor remained speechless as Jude reached a hand down to jerk his best friend and pressed their lips together once more.

"Can't fit my hand around it." Jude mumbled.

Connor laughed softly at that.

 _Use fuckin' both,_ Connor thought as he tried to thrust up into Jude's hand.

Jude used his other hand to play with Connor's nuts, before giving his length a teasing lick. Connor gasped as Jude's tongue worked the sensitive tip and instinctively placed a hand on Jude's head. This gave Jude all the motivation he needed to take Connor into his already moist mouth and wrapped his lips around the shaft.

"J-Jude..." Connor gasped.

Jude pulled himself away and looked up at him with a cheeky grin, before taking Connor back into his mouth, this time a little further, consuming more than half of the length and bobbed his head up and down, grasping out moan after moan and several profanities from Connor, who pushed Jude further down on his dick and the dark haired boy gagged a little.

"Oh, my God! Jude, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Connor tried to apologise, but Jude stopped him by placing his index finger against Connor's lips, which he kissed in a subtle way and Jude smiled fondly.

"You're too sweet, Con."

"Um... Please..." Connor said, his voice hoarse, looking down at his practically-begging-to-be-sucked cock.

Jude looked in the same direction and chuckled. He kissed Connor's neck, working his way past Connor's chest and abs on the way down, beyond his happy trail, leaving sweet little butterfly kisses in his wake. Connor's breath hitched at how delicate Jude was being and reached down to stroke his face.

"Please... Just suck me. Please, Jude. No more... Can't take it. I want my cock in your mouth." Connor begged.

Jude grinned.

"Anything for you, Con." He said, wasting no more time and took Connor into his mouth. Jude barely came up for air as he sucked off Connor for a full 10 minutes, during which he had Connor's dick covered with his spit, lapping up an awful lot of pre-cum as he gave Connor a sloppy, yet memorable blow job.

"Fuck me, man!" Connor groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and squirmed beneath Jude.

When Jude was finally able to pull himself away, he hovered over a stunned looking Connor and kissed him hungrily.

"I wanna ride you." He whispered, sucking on Connor's bottom lip and his eyes shot open, giving Jude a terrified look.

"But you're..." Connor hesitated.

"What, a virgin?" Jude asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't give a fuck, Con. All I know is I want you to be my first. You're the only person I trust." He admitted.

Connor shivered at the idea of being Jude's first time. He pulled Jude on top of him and they made out, with their tongues dancing together in a slow, intense kiss. They battled for dominance, with Jude ultimately coming out on top.

"Fuck you, Foster." Connor mumbled between kisses, earning a snort from Jude.

After a little more smooching, Jude pulled away and reached for the hem on his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his slim body to Connor, who reached out to run a hand over it. Jude removed his pants and tossed them with his shirt, before laying down on his back and threw his legs up and his hands landed on his ass, spreading his cheeks and started fingering himself.

"W-what are you doing?" Connor stammered.

"Fuck..." Jude gasped as he fingered his entrance. "Stretching myself. Don't wanna be tight for you." 

Connor's mouth was agape as he felt himself getting impossibly harder while watching with amazement.

"Spit on my hole." Jude demanded, looking over at Connor, who had resorted to jerking off.

Connor gulped, nodding as he got in position and spit into Jude's tightness.

"Put your finger in."

Connor followed the instruction and pushed his finger inside.

"Mmm... Fuck!" Jude moaned at the intrusion. "I need more."

Connor obliged by shoving another finger in.

"Shit!" Jude winced, clamping his eyes shut and licked his dry lips. "Fuck, Con! Scissor me open. Want to be just right for you."

This was a completely darker side to Jude. One that Connor hadn't met before and he was outrageously turned on by it.

"I'm gonna ride you now." Jude said after a few minutes, pushing Connor down on his back.

Jude climbed on top, pressing his lips to Connor's and reached behind to tug Connor's dick. He slowly lowered himself on Connor, gasping as he entered his heat.

"Fuck!" Jude gasped as he stopped with Connor halfway inside him. "I just need a minute." He breathed.

Connor nodded.

"OK..." Jude said once he had become adjusted and started lowering himself again. He moaned out another  _fuck,_ arching his back when Connor was fully inside.

Another moan and several more muttered cussed words followed. Connor could listen to Jude moan and say bad words all day, because what it did was arouse him even more than he already was.

_"Shit!" followed by a moan. "Fuck!" followed by another moan._

Jude exhaled a few times, before another cry of  _fuck_ and a moan and that almost did it for Connor, who remained motionless.

"Move." Jude demanded and Connor started thrusting up into Jude, who bounced on his dick and leaned down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Connor's mouth. "You feel so good inside me, Con." He whispered between kisses, gasping when Connor gripped his ass and with a single motion pounded into him.

"Shit, Jude!" Connor groaned when Jude tightened around him.

"More." Jude growled.

Connor increased his thrusting, making Jude moan a little louder. He buried his face into the crook of Connor's neck to try and stifle them, biting gently as Connor got deeper inside him.

Jude wasn't riding Connor as much now, but both boys breathed heavily the more intense it got. Jude was jerking his own prick and couldn't get enough as Connor teased him by pulling out and pushing all the way back in.

"Fuck, Con! You do that so good." Jude moaned, kissing his best friend sloppily, yet passionately as both teenagers got close to their climax.

The sloppy kissing continued as Jude buried his face into Connor's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh and earned a few moans and winces from Connor.

"Jude..." Connor gasped.

"Connor..." Jude gasped in return.

Jude came first.

"Fuck!" He moaned, his back arching as he came, shooting on Connor's chest.

Connor wasn't far behind him.

"Fuck, Jude!" Connor whispered. "You're gonna make me... Oh, fuck!" And that was it. Connor came. Deep inside his best friend, filling him up.

Both boys were absolutely spent, with Jude collapsing on top of Connor.

Jude rolled off Connor and lay on his side of the bed.

"Wow! That was... That was... Oh, fuck! It was amazing!" Jude admitted, putting his hands on his face.

Connor was silent for a while, leaving Jude to fear that he was regretting what had just played out.

"Con?"

Connor gulped and turned to face his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, Jude."

Jude beamed and crashed their lips together. Connor brought a hand up to cup Jude's face and felt Jude run a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for trusting me."

Jude grinned.

"You're so cute. And so fucking sexy."

"Oh, yeah?" Connor asked with a quick raise on an eyebrow. "Well, you're fucking gorgeous."

Jude laughed softly.

"Now, we should get some sleep." He suggested.

"Definitely."

Both boys lay down with Connor spooning Jude from behind and kissed his neck and intertwined their fingers.

"Night, Con."

"Night, Jude."

Jude sighed contently and shut his eyes. It wasn't long before Connor and him had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
